Why so Serious? The Birth of the Joker
by netpoBa-pronounced Petrova
Summary: What if Harry was arrested for the Chamber of Secrets, three years later he's freed. Dark/Evil Harry as well as Harry/Ginny/Luna. Batman with a HP twist.


**Our Worst Mistake**

_by: Rita Skeeter_

_During the 1992-1993 Hogwarts School Year it was revealed to the wizarding world that Harry James Potter, otherwise known as the Boy-Who-Lived, was a Parselmouth, a wizard with the rare ability to speak to snakes and only those who are descended from Salazar Slytherin can possess this ability. It was also revealed during this school year that the Chamber of secrets had indeed been reopened and that Harry Potter was behind it all petrifying muggleborn students. However it was revealed during the trial of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, who was originally arrested after the break in at the Ministry of Magic which involved Hogwarts Students Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginevra Weasley, and Dean Thomas as well as ex-Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore that You-Know-Who had indeed returned to power since the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament like Professor Dumbledore had stated numerous times. During the trial, Lucius Malfoy stated that he had given a journal that the Dark Lord had told him had the capability to reopen the Chamber of Secrets into the cauldron of Ginevra Weasley and she had been possessed. However Harry Potter was charged with attempted murder, reckless endangerment, petrification of Penelope Clearwater, Hermione Granger, Justin Flitch-Fletchey, and Colin Creevey, as well as freeing a House-Elf. However going over the transcripts of the trial it was revealed that Mr. Potter was denied the right to representation, defensive council, Veritruserum, and was chained and gagged throughout his trial, a treatment only given to those who had incredible amounts of evidence against them. The reason for these laws and regulations being broken has to do with Lucius Malfoy bribing the Minister to ignore all of laws and regulations that were broken. It was also revealed that during the Azkaban break-out that Mr. Potter was kidnapped and tortured endlessly by the following Death-Eaters: Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, and Antonin Dolohov. We in the wizarding world can only hope that the Boy-Who-Lived can forgive us though it should be noted that it is highly impossible that he will do so._

Harry Potter read the article from his bed in St. Mungo's Hospital. It had been a day since the auror rescue mission to get him from the Riddle House in Little Hangleton had been issued and he'd been rescued. According to the Healers there was no possible way he could have been tortured for six months and still have a shred of insanity left in his body, but other than that he was perfectly fit. He had been given a practice wand to measure his power level and the dis-arming charm had blow a hole in the wall. He had healed remarkably quick. When he looked in the mirror though he could see that there were two small lines on either side of his mouth and they couldn't be healed through any means. His room was filled with flowers, chocolates, apology cards, "fan" mail, and every now and then a small glowing weasel would enter the room and the voice of Arthur Weasley would ask him to let them enter the room so that they could talk to him, but he ignored them as they had testified against him Hermione stating that he had no regard for rules, Ron saying that there had never been a Parselmouth who hadn't gone dark, and the rest of the Weasley's saying that he just walked around like he owned every where else. He had been informed that the petrification victims had been given permission from Dumbledore to burn and destroy his personal effects and that Hagrid had killed Hedwig. As part of his reparations for his three years in Azkaban each of them had been given a fine of three hundred galleons as well as the fifteen hundred galleons for each year in Azkaban. Harry threw the paper against the wall and then opened the folder in front of him and looked over the Malfoy family assests. As part of the reparations for his wrongful imprisonment because of Malfoy senior he had been given the Malfoy family vaults at every Gringott's around the world, the families properties, and all of its assests.

A week later Harry was released and given control of the wards for the Malfoy family manor. Harry was surprised and had never seen such a big estate except at Hogwarts. The House-Elves welcomed him and took him on a tour of his property. He had to admit it was a great step up from the basement of the Riddle House as well as his cell at Azkaban.


End file.
